


A Is For Alpaca

by orphan_account



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is why I suggested attack dogs. But no, my mother wanted an alpaca." Logan, Episode 1x10 <i>An Echolls Family Christmas</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Is For Alpaca

Logan was lounging, poolside. Veronica was changing into her bikini, but he didn’t think it took fifteen minutes for Veronica to tie strings. She was probably snooping around his house.

“Um, Logan?” Veronica was in her bikini, but the white towel wrapped around her waist was smudged with dirt.

“What is it, babe?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows lasciviously.

“There’s a llama in your backyard.”

“It’s not a llama, it’s an alpaca. I could’ve sworn I told you about the alpaca.”

“You mentioned something once, but I thought you were joking.”

Logan shook his head. “Alpacas are no laughing matter.”


End file.
